Headmaster James Evans
by ShadowGryphyn
Summary: Harry goes missing after his sixth year at Hogwarts. The castle won't let anyone into the Headmaster's office. What happens when a man named James Evans shows up to Hogwarts?


Headmaster James Evans

By ShadowGryffyn

I hope you enjoy this, and I do know where this is going to go!

Harry Potter went missing after his Sixth year at Hogwarts. The day the train was due to leave with all the students on board the boys in his dormitory woke up to find Harry and all his possessions gone. The only visible sign as to where he went was left in the form of a small white note addressed to Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron.

_"Do not weep that I am gone. I may or may not come back, but probably not. I will do what I must do, and vanish. You may hear when Voldemort dies, or you may not. Show this note to Hermione and Ginny, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but no others. Not even McGonagall. I must not have attention associated with my leaving. Silence is Key – Harry."_

In spite of things Ginny wept, in secret, as to Harry's wishes, but she wept. On that day she vowed to love him as long as she lived, but she got on with her life. In the Weasley's house, the clock began to move and Harry's hand moved to missing. The Weasleys and Hermione moved on with their lives and had soon buried the hurt deep within their souls. A year or so later, the news passed around. Voldemort was dead. His body had been left in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, accompanied by six objects, a dead snake, a locket, a journal, a cup, a battered old wand, and an ornately carved pearl necklace. All of the objects we broken or busted in some way, and accompanying the objects was a large white envelope attached to Voldemort's front, explaining the origination of the objects, called Horcruxes, and saying they must be locked up. There was no signature, but all of the Weasleys and Harry's fellow year mates knew who did it. And yet, in spite of everything being done, Harry did not return. He made no contact to the Weasley family, or Hermione Granger, or his year mates. He only contacted on person – his best friend, Ron Weasley.

And yet, to say he contacted Ron would be an untruth. What he really did was keep in touch with Ron, for on that day he disappeared; he left a note in Ron's possession, with directions to keep to himself. Harry had no intention of ever coming back, but looking ahead, realized the need for an informant from the wizarding world, and so he would keep up on daily life. Only Ron knew for sure that Harry was even alive. No one in the wizarding world had heard from him in years, and everyone assumed he was dead.

Several years passed before any change came about. Mr. Weasley had been made Minister of Magic, and Hermione was the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and McGonnagall was still Deputy Headmistress. Slughorn still taught Potions, and at the start of the new term, about ten years after Harry left the Wizarding world, only one teaching position was open, defense against the dark arts. Ron knew, and asked Harry to come teach. On one condition Harry came, he would be known as James Evans. And so, after a month of convincing his fiancée Hermione, Ron told Harry he had the post.

When the start of term came around, with no wish to arrive on the train, Harry packed up his bags and apparated to Hogsmead, or more precisely, the shrieking shack. Having written to Ron who told Hermione who set it up, Harry met Ron there, and together the walked back to the castle, on the same track they had traveled all those years ago in their second year, catching up on the latest news.

"You know you are going to have to tell the wizarding world who you really are eventually, James." Ron used Harry's alibi because who knew who had booby-trapped this passage in all the years it had existed.

"I know, and I hate lying, but if it weren't for you I would still be perfectly happy in my obscure little home down south."

"Yeah mate, but you know, there are a couple of things I have neglected to mention in my letters to you." Ron looked properly guilty.

"Yes, and?"

"Hogwarts, the school itself, won't do a lot of stuff it did when we were here. And it won't let McGonnagall into the Headmaster's office."

"Just like it did to Umbridge? But why doesn't it like Minerva?"

"Just won't take her as Headmistress. Doors won't lock on their own either. That's why I was so keen on getting you here. If I remember correctly, which I know I do, Dumbledore hinted in one of his odd little speeches that he had the view the castle would take none other than you."

"And just what conversation was that?"

"He said, well, actually now I think about it, it was one of the speeches he made while you were in the hospital wing after our bout in the ministry in our fifth year. He said, 'Titles and fame are great to those who are worthy to hold them, but one position does not necessarily make someone right for a higher one.' I think it was a little too philosophical of Dumbledore, but it's true all the same."

"Honestly? Or are you kidding?"

"Honestly. Time may or may not be on your side and if Hermione finds out I've been lying to her for this many years before you tell her, I'm dead meat."

"I know mate, no worries. 'Mione's going to be the first person I seek out, after the teachers, followed closely by Ginny."

"Oh, God mate. You're dead man."

"I know, trust me, I know." The two men had reached the castle doors by now and stood in front of them as they opened. Harry smiled, "Here goes nothing."


End file.
